Idate Morino
is the younger brother of Ibiki Morino. Background Idate took and failed the Chūnin Exams, making him ineligible to take the exams again. When he protested, Ibiki suggested that he was not cut out for being a ninja. Idate's instructor, Aoi Rokushō, told Idate that he could become a chūnin by stealing a secret scroll and the Sword of the Thunder God. It quickly became clear that Aoi merely used Idate to get his hands on these two objects and use them to become a jōnin in Amegakure. Therefore, Idate was classified as a fugitive by his home village, and had to go on the run in order to save his life. It was not long before Ibiki uncovered Aoi's plan and chased after his little brother. However, Aoi quickly brought in Amegakure allies to capture Ibiki and eliminate the two ANBU members with him. Aoi then tortured Ibiki to read the scroll, in the process accidentally setting the building on fire after Ibiki managed to free both himself and his little brother. However, despite Ibiki's fierce efforts, the flames soon separated the two siblings, and Idate was forced to flee the fire that would (supposedly) kill the two older nin, although they both escaped separately. At some point after that, Idate tried to steal money from Jirōchō Wasabi and failed, although Jirōchō took pity on him, and let Idate join the Wasabi family after lecturing him, and giving Idate a pocket-knife. Abilities Despite no longer considering himself a ninja, Idate has been shown to still be proficient in basic ninja abilities. He has trained to improve his running speed to incredible levels, easily outpacing Team 7. Having said that, he uses the training method of Guy and Lee, using weights attached to his legs. He also quickly noticed when he was caught in a genjutsu and easily broke through it. Part I Land of Tea Arc Soon after Tsunade became Hokage, Idate was hired to be the Wasabi family's runner for the Todoroki Shrine Race in the Land of Tea, with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno employed as his bodyguards. They first met at a tea house where Idate started flirting with Sakura (much to Naruto's dismay). Then Idate told the waitress that Team 7 would pay the bill. He then ran off wearing ankle weights. Team 7 caught up, but Idate took off his ankle weights and ran off again. This time they couldn't catch up. They later met him at Boss Jirōchō's house. Aoi and Team Oboro turned out to be the bodyguard of the opposing Wagarashi family's runner, Fukusuke Hikyakuya. Their leader, Kyūroku Wagarashi, hired them to take care of Idate for him. And, although Team 7 was constantly angered by Idate, they still protected him at any cost, especially after hearing his tragic story and realizing that Ibiki was his older brother. After enduring difficult battles with Team Oboro and Aoi, Team 7 helped him win. When Ibiki came to pick up an injured Sasuke, Idate bowed to him, while Ibiki said that he didn't have the eyes of a coward anymore.